woebrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Ep. 1 "The River Spirit" A creature that lived beneath the old church graveyard. Every year on Halloween the creature created an army of "Skelejacks" to terrorize the town and lure children into its clutches. Cecil allowed this to happen for years and years, keeping careful record of the children lost. On Halloween, 2019, the hunters found out about this and convinced Cecil to give them enough info to let them try to kill it. They were able to overpower it with their weapons and tactics. The water from the river dissolved the vegitative flesh of the monster and its minions. Kate Williams was saved. Ep. 2 "The Woe Beast" A massive hulking Owl-like creature that feeds on the potential energy of the town through an ever-expanding aura. Inside the creatures psychic aura an alternate version of the town existed, in which the River Monster was slain by the Woe Beast 57 years ago. The beast was honored by the townspeople as a savior, but their worship of it cost them a huge amount of economic and social security. The difference between the state of the true WoeBrook and “RickyBrook” (as the hunters took to calling the alternate reality) is equivalent to the amount of power the beast was able to accumulate. The hunters were able to slay the Woe beast by attacking it with weapons and magic older than the point in the past to which it attached itself. Ep.3 "(A Holiday Interlude)" Hunters went to a holiday party at the Mayor’s lavish manor outside of town, but they heard no interesting rumors. They fought no monsters. Police reports indicate a rash of petty thefts/ shoplifting occurred just after Christmas, 2019. A few citizens called police after a faint dance music was heard apparently emanating from manhole covers and drains around the south side of town on New Years Eve. At least two missing persons reports have been filed in the days just after new years, including one for a good friend of Jessica Davis. Police found no other evidence of suspicious activity. Ep. 4 "God?" Dotlyn had been receiving telepathic communications from a celestial being telling her not to let Kate pursue her budding interest in magic. Heather, Mary Ann, and Jake and Akikiose ran into Kate on her way to her fort in the woods where she practices her spells and keeps all her magic stuff. They convince her they may be able to help with the thing she is working on, but no one in the group is familiar with the teleportation tesselation she is using (they seem pretty rusty on this kind of magic, overall) Jake doesn't really believe in kate's magic or magic in general. The group leave Kate to her work and they get a call from Cecil telling them that Dotlyn has been on his ass about getting Kate into magic, he calls you because he really doesn't want to talk to Dot, and you all had as much to do with the night Kate discovered magic as he did. Jake bails out on the group on the way to Dot's house. Dotlyn meets the rest of them and requests their help getting Kate not to do any more magic. She reveals that she has been hearing a voice in her dreams that she assumed was God telling her not to let Kate become a witch. At Dot's house, Heather hears a voice that explains to her that it is a celestial being and that Kate's magic is reckless and dangerous, so much so that it is affecting things at a cosmic level. It gives them till the end of the month before it takes matters into it's own "...hands." The group departs. It is unclear whether Kate successfully teleported her base on this night or another night a day or two later. A few days later the group (minus Jake and Akikios) meets up with August at the Starbucks where he has just gotten a call from his dad telling him to keep an eye out for " a deer-like creature" warning him "don't let it pick up your sent." They call Lilly who determines that the creature is called The Bleaken and it will not be easy to find/ there probably isnt anything they can do about it right now. They head to the forest to find the new location of Kate's base and try to follow up on Dotlyn's request. They find three trails through the woods. The group follows the smallest trail (likely made by Kate) but discovers that the much, much, larger trail (a sort of heavy/dragging/ wide/ destructive trail) intersects with Kates. They hear a scream deep in the woods and take off running down the path. They discover a large, jet black curiously wounded, octopus-like creature at the end of the path, lumbering in front of Kates fort. It notices the hunters and approaches them. The manage to nearly kill it, before it falls into a mysterious pit in the forest floor. A voice alerts them that there are traps everywhere. Mary Ann rushes in to see if Kate is alright but springs a trap that suspends her from her ankle. The voice indicates that it means them no harm and simply wants to be left alone. They agree to keep its location a secret. Kate is mysteriously unable to hear its telepathic communication. Eisner emerges from its hiding place and lets Mary Ann loose. The group collect Kate's supplies and take her back to town. Heather offers to let Kate work on her magic in the back of her magic shop. Jake runs into the group on their way to Heather's shop. Once they arrive Heather gives Jake a tarot reading and August thinks about the ancient family prophecy. As they are hanging out, midnight rolls over and they get a sudden telepathic message telling them that the end of the month has come and Kate has not been dissuaded. Kate glances in the mirror behind the counter and it shatters in the shape of the uni. A tall, lanky Grikitch appears in front of the shop. Jake is stunned, but he knows the situation is dire so he grabs his hammer and rushes towards it. He lands a blow, but the creature quickly impales and (nearly) incapacitates him. Kate hides in the back room while Heather, August and Mary Ann fight the creature and kill it in the middle of Heather's shop. Kate and Woebrook seem safe for now. The group heals Jake and tells him all about monsters, magic, and the family. Jake has an epiphany and determines he wants to become a monster hunter in spite of his parents desire to distance themselves from this part of the family. August begins to suspect that Jake and Mary Ann have a role in The Prophecy. August and Heather drop off Kate at Dotlyns house while Mary Ann takes Jake home.